


oh girl you’re shining (like a fifth avenue diamond)

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty mcyt fics [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This was so dumb, catboy brainrot, halloween oneshot but posted a day later, halloween party, theyre in luv, vurb n skeppy n bad were mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: dream calls sapnap a good boy, basically.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: vana writes shitty mcyt fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987258
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

it was 7:30pm exactly. the two boyfriends have long since forgotten dinner in favour of getting ready for the halloween party. invites had been sent out a good week ago, leaving the couple a perfect amount of time to order their costumes (sapnap hated the duo costumes dream had ordered with a passion, but dream promised a trip to disney if he wore his half). they had arrived yesterday. sapnap regretted agreeing to the deal.

the halloween party was hosted by vurb, meaning the two of them had a pretty good idea as to what they should expect. dream was honestly looking forward to the party, save for what he knew vurb forced skeppy and bad into — the two had both called him to complain about what they were required to wear to the event. when dream told sapnap about the suits, sap laughed for way too long, which was probably what prompted dream to make the decision he had.

he remembers what sapnap had said at first very clearly: “i’m not gonna put - i’m not gonna put that on, man.” he was very adamant about it, too, because he went as far as to cross his arms and look away, fake pouting. dream remembers chuckling at him, rolling his eyes, bringing him in for a hug — telling him it’d be funny, to do it for the vine. sapnap had relented, smiling softly, but held his ground nonetheless. dream kissed at his hair.

“dude, we gotta go soon. you know george will kill us if we’re late,” a pause, some shuffling, eye contact, smiles, a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, his forehead, his temples, his lips. sapnap blushed, shaking his head again, trying to avoid his face. dream looked at him with a lovey dovey expression, not really wanting to push anything. he was enjoying the calming presence of his s.o. “seriously, though, come on, we have to get ready.”

sapnap groaned, pushing him off. “fine,” he drawled.

dream clapped his hands together happily, looking him directly in the eyes. “good boy.” it was said as a comment to draw a reaction out of him, but sapnap couldn’t deny the clenching of his chest, the blush that rose to his cheeks, the giddy feeling of love that settled within him.

“y - yeah, whatever. shut up, dummy.”


	2. the i love you is implied, dumbass

their hands touched; tender, loving. green eyes met black, if not for a moment, and his fingertips danced on the edge of his boyfriend's skin. they stared. they smiled. he moved forward, carefully, softly, kissing his collarbone, his neck, his shoulder, any exposed skin. his hands moved up to wrap around his back, leaning forward to rest again the younger's forehead.

sapnap broke the silence with a ghost of a smile on his face. "you know, we don't have to go to that party. we could skip. stay home and watch a movie, maybe. i'm sure they'd - they'd understand."

dream shook his head, running a finger over his boyfriend's cheek. "you're so dumb. you just want to stay home so they won't see you in your costume. i spent good money on it, too," he pecked his lips, "c'mon, man. it'll be fun."

after a moment of loving looks, sapnap's arms moved down from around dream's neck, wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a hug. he rested his head on dream's shoulder with a stubborn grin. "you're - you're not even wearing your costume. you said we'd match. that's the only reason i agreed to this, dream. you know that."

he felt dream shrug, leaning into the hug."i lied. i have a costume, anyway. did you know morph suits sell for $10 on ebay?" it made him anxious. the thought of him having to wear a maid dress and cat ears to a public place terrified him, if he was being honest, but the smile on dream's face had placated him when he had originally asked; it was enough for him to realise it would make his boyfriend happy, as much as he joked about it, and that was enough back then. now he wants to cancel altogether.

he grunted. "i hate it here. i hate you and i hate the party and i hate the - the - vurb. you and vurb conspired against me, didn't you? that's why i'm dressed up like this. he probably made a bet with you and skeppy."

dream let out an amused chuckle. "yeah, probably." sapnap spluttered. "i just wanted you to put on the maid outfit, dummy."

"that's not fair! i should be able to see you in one, too. you promised. c'mon, dreamie."

"i said no, sap. i have a costume that'll make it to where we match, i promise."

"you promise a lot of things, huh?"

"only when it comes to my amazing significant other who’s beautiful and wonderful an—"

"you're so cheesy."

"only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished this w the help of multifandomotaku <3 if u enjoyed we have a server !! its not based around mcyt but its a rlly laid back and kind safespace :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/EcW4KaVbfw

**Author's Note:**

> as a general rule if it hits 69 kudos or people ask for a second chapter ill write it !! their costume was a catboy maid outfit that i found for like. $25 on amazon
> 
> NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME THE TITLE WAS WRONG


End file.
